chicagoversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Connor Rhodes
Dr. Connor Rhodes ist ein Cardio-Thoracic Fellow am Gaffney Chicago Medical Center, obwohl er als Trauma Surgery Fellow begann. Biographie Connor wurde in Chicago an Cornelius Rhodes und seine Frau Elizabeth mit einer Schwester Claire geboren. Seine Familie ist sehr wohlhabend und mächtig, da sie das Kaufhaus Dolen Rhodes besitzen, das von seinem Großvater gegründet wurde. Als Connor zehn war, tötete sich seine Mutter, indem sie sich vom Dach ihres Hauses warf. Obwohl sie Berichten zufolge stark depressiv war, weiß Connor, dass es mehr in der Geschichte gibt, und bemerkt zu seinem Vater, dass es Dinge gibt, die er seiner Schwester nicht erzählt hat. Nachdem Elisabeth gestorben war, ging Connor fort und seine Schwester wurde verbittert, weil er sie mit ihrem Vater verlassen hatte. Sein Großvater, ein "Salz der Erde", sagte ihm auch, er müsse härter arbeiten und besser sein als alle anderen, um nicht wie sein Vater zu sein. Im Sommer, bevor das College Connor und ein Freund verhaftet wurden, als sie Drogen von einem Undercover-Polizisten kauften, zog Connors Vater die Fäden und brachte ihn davon. Sein Freund hatte jedoch keine Verbindungen und starb an einer Überdosis, bevor Connor Wiedergutmachung leisten konnte. Cornelius akzeptierte nie Connors Weigerung, am Familienunternehmen teilzunehmen, und kritisierte die medizinischen Fähigkeiten seines Sohnes so oft wie möglich. Dies führte dazu, dass Connor Chicago verließ und eine medizinische Schule in Guadalajara, Mexiko, besuchte und das Jahr nach seiner Residenz in Riad, Saudi-Arabien, verbrachte, wo er verletzte Ölarbeiter behandelte. Nach seiner Zeit in Riad kehrte er nach Chicago zurück. Staffel 1 Derailed Rhodes trat dem Krankenhaus bei einem schweren Zugunglück bei und sprang sofort ein, um zu helfen, sobald er zur Überraschung der anderen Ärzte kam, die ihn noch nicht getroffen hatten. Es ist bekannt, er ist der neue Trauma Surgeon Fellow. Er geht Risiken ein und trifft schnelle Entscheidungen, die die anderen nicht treffen können, bis er von Dr. Will Halstead zurücktreten muss. Er hat ein Problem damit. INo Sein Vater ruft ihn im Krankenhaus an, aber er hat nicht die Absicht, mit ihm zu reden. Nachdem er mit seinem Sohn Cornelius nicht sprechen konnte, bleibt er später beim Krankenhaus. Er erzählte Connor, dass er sein Gefühl verletzt hatte, als er die Stadt verließ, und bat ihn, weiterzumachen und vergangene Konflikte loszulassen und neu anzufangen. Connor glaubt ihm nicht. Fallback Rhodes unterstützt einen Mann, der von einem Kronleuchter aufgespießt wird und erkennt, dass es sein alter Freund Russell ist, der im Kaufhaus seiner Familie verletzt wurde, während er einen neuen Kronleuchter mit Connors Schwester Claire zeigte. Nach der ersten Intervention redet er mit Claire über die Situation. Die beiden reden über alte Probleme: Als Dr. Rhodes die Stadt verließ, obwohl er von seinem Vater wegkommen sollte, gab er auch seine Schwester auf. Sie ist wirklich verletzt und will nicht darüber reden, sie will nur, dass er sich um Russell kümmert. Während er studiert, was er tun kann, um ihm zu helfen, betrachtet Dr. Halstead den Fall mit Connor und assistiert ihm. Bevor Halstead mit ihrem normalen Krankenhausleben fortfährt, scherzt Halstead, er habe in seinem Geschäft ein Paar Socken gekauft, das einzige, was er sich leisten könne, worauf Connor antwortet, dass er ihm eine Krawatte bringen wird, wenn seine Lösung klappt. Sein Vater geht zu Sharon Goodwin, um sie zu bitten, Connor aus dem Fall Russell zu entfernen, da er ein alter Freund des Patienten ist, und er glaubt auch nicht, dass sein Sohn die beste Pflege bieten kann. Sharon sagt ihm, dass, während die Patientin klar sei, er keinen anderen Arzt angefordert habe, deshalb könne sie nichts tun, und Connor ist ein Top-Chirurg. Die beiden tauschen Worte aus, Sharon sagt ihm, dass, während das Krankenhaus seine Spenden schätzt, es ihr Geschäft ist, zu laufen und sie Connor schließlich nicht aus dem Fall nehmen wird. Connor ist erfolgreich in der Durchführung der Operation, die seinen Vater leicht enttäuscht. Claire ist Connor dankbar. Wie auch immer, Herr Rhodes sagt Claire, dass er seine medizinische Rechnung nicht abholen wird, da er es sich nicht leisten kann, sich um alle Verletzten zu kümmern. Sie ist aufgebracht und geschockt, aber Connor kümmert sich darum. Rhodes fängt auch an, sich mit Dr. Zanetti zu treffen, einem weiteren führenden Chirurgen im Krankenhaus Bösartige Herrmann wird mit einer schweren Stichwunde hereingebracht. Rhodes nimmt ihn mit, verspätet aber die Operation. Herrmann scheint in Ordnung, aber plötzlich fällt seine Herzfrequenz und Rhodes und Zanetti nehmen ihn zur Operation auf. Während Firehouse 51 auf Neuigkeiten wartet, sagt Zanetti, dass er das früher hätte sehen sollen. Er führt die Operation durch und ist erfolgreich. Dies führt dazu, dass Severide seine Entscheidung in Frage stellt, sodass er Jay, Halsteads Bruder, bittet, Halstead zu fragen, ob er denkt, dass Rhodes den richtigen Anruf getätigt hat. Halstead gesteht Jay zögernd, dass er denkt, dass Rhodes ihn spät behandelt hat. Jay erzählt Severide, der Rhodos wegen seiner späten Entscheidung anruft. Rhodes sagt, dass er der Arzt ist, aber er kann nicht antworten, wenn er sagt, dass seine "Kollegen" seinem Ruf nicht zustimmen. Rhodes wird wütend und wirft Zanetti vor, 51 zu erzählen. Sie ist überrascht, dass er denkt, sie würde einen solchen Kollegen untergraben und verlässt ihn. Währenddessen sieht Rhodes, wie Jay und Will miteinander reden und herausfinden, dass es Will ist. Auf der anderen Seite verschlechtert sich Herrmanns Zustand erneut. Gerade als Rhodes hereinkommt, sagt Severide, dass er vorsichtig sein soll, da er schon einmal den falschen Ruf hat. Rhodes sagt ihm, dass er sich zurückhalten und erfolgreich retten soll. Herrmann und Severide bedanken sich bei ihm. Rhodes entschuldigt sich bei Zanetti, da er unter Druck steht, da sein Vater ihn auch immer ignoriert und ihn befragt. Als Halstead später Rhodos sieht, haben sie beide herausgefunden, dass der andere weiß. Halstead entschuldigt sich; Rhodes sagt nichts zurück, zeigt aber an, dass ihm vergeben wurde. Während der gleichen Episode hält er Will davon ab, Selbstmord zu begehen. Er sagt ihm, dass er ein guter Arzt ist und die Welt braucht gute Ärzte. Auf Guilty erzählt Connor Maggie Lockwood, dass er einmal verhaftet wurde. Im Sommer, bevor er aufs College ging, wurden er und sein Kumpel verhaftet, als sie versuchten, Drogen von einem verdeckten Ermittler zu kaufen. In diesem Alter glaubte er, er sei unbesiegbar. Sein Vater zog ein paar Fäden und brachte ihn weg. Sein Freund stammte jedoch nicht aus einer einflussreichen Familie, und als Connor die Wahl hatte, entschied er sich dafür, den einfachen Weg mit Hilfe seines Vaters zu gehen. Sie sagt ihm, er soll seinen Freund anrufen und Wiedergutmachung leisten. Connor verrät jedoch, dass sein Freund an einer Überdosis gestorben ist, bevor er sich die Nerven nehmen konnte, ihn zu sehen. Denkwürdige Zitate (zu Will): "Du bist ein guter Arzt und die Welt braucht gute Ärzte, du Arsch!" Trivia Connor kann fließend Spanisch sprechen und lesen und hat ein fortgeschrittenes Verständnis für Arabisch, wahrscheinlich aufgrund seiner Zeit in Guadalajara und Riad. Scotch on the rocks ist sein bevorzugtes alkoholisches Getränk. Kategorie:Chicago Med Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere